thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Relc Grasstongue
Relc Grasstongue, also known as the''' Gecko,' is a Drake, Embria's father and the highest ranking Senior Guard in Liscor. Appearance Relc is at least six and a half feet tall. His scales are light green, and he has huge arms, reminiscent of a bodybuilder's, with sharp claws on each hand. Relc's eyes are narrow, making them look similar to snakes', with very yellow eyes and black pupils.Chapter 1.07 He also sports a forked toungue that can be observed when he smiles. Relc pronounces his words with elongated s's, and has a deeper voice then Klbkch. Clearing his throat sounds deeper and bassy then normal humans do. When rubbing his hands together, the noise his scales makes sounds like sandpaper. Personality Blushes and becomes flustered when Erin asks him if he is a Dragon when they first meet. He prefers personal gratification such as eating or finding nice rocks to laze about upon while he should be performing his duties. When asked about his classes, he identified himself first and foremost as a Spearmaster. - Ch 1.07 Choleric when he is mistaken for, or called, a lizardman. He is inordinately proud that his people are related to dragons and that some of them can breathe fire (even though he can't). He has no sexual attraction to humans, finding the lack of scales, and the presence of hair and body odour unappealing. The general epithet he applies to them is 'Fleshy', and he uses this in a derogatory sense. However, he still wouldn't mind looking, even though Klbkch labels him as a deviant for being so open minded. Background Relc served in the 1st Wing of the Liscorian armyChapter 1.38 He was a Sergeant and a Drake. After he bested and killed a Spearmaster in battle, he gained the class of Spearmaster. He was then given an enchanted spear, which he had to leave behind when he left the army.Chapter 4.12 That spear and his spearfighting skill in combination with his sprinting speed made Relc ideal as a specialist in going after enemy commanders and mages in battle. He earned his nickname, "The Gecko (of Liscor)", that way.Chapter 4.28 He served with General Zel during the 2nd Antinium War.Chapter 3.42 Skin was the last skill Relc got from his Soldier class.Chapter 1.14 He eventually left the army and "retired" as a Guardsman, much to the present frustration of his daughter Embria. Chronology When he and Klb were on patrol duty, they were told by their Captain to investigate the cause for the smoke that came from the Floodplains. After they located the source of it, they found Erin's Inn.Chapter 1.07 When returning the other day, Relc offended Erin by trying to kill Pisces.Chapter 1.11 She trusted him again while visiting the city for the first time and let him help her with carrying the groceries. The next day he tried to sort out the "goblin problem" they had noticed around her inn and proudly presented her three dead goblins.Chapter 1.16 This set Erin against him and lead to her policy of "no killing goblins".Chapter 1-20 When Klbkch was killed by goblins, Relc cancelled his friendship with Erin.Chapter 1.26 Powers and Abilities His strength is the equivalent to a Gold-rank Adventurer. Classes/Levels: * Archer Lv. ? (Negligible) * Carpenter Lv. ? (Negligible) * Guardsman Lv. 12 * Spearmaster Lv. 33 * Sergeant Lv. ? (at least Lv. 20)Chapter 5.13 Skills: * Dangersense * Will * Skin (high level, rare) * Sprint * Skin * Thrust (rare skill) Equipment Anti-Magic Spear An enchanted spear that was awarded to him for valor, during his time in the Liscorian Army. It looked completely normal beside having a grooved tip and the haft looked thick and made of a dark brown-grey wood. With it Relc can take on any Gold-rank adventurer, as it is enchanted to pierces magic barriers like ''soft cheese and is durable enough to at least hold his own weight without even bending an inch.Chapter 5.13 As it is enchanted with anti-magic, it’s nearly as strong as a blade made of Naq-Alrama steel. This makes it a Mage-killer, or an officer-slayer.Interlude - Embria Trivia * His surname was revealed in Ch 1.38. * It was revealed in Interlude - Embria that Goblins had killed his parents and wife. * According to Selys, he looks ugly, as his face and his jaw don't match, though it is not known if that is the general view of female drakes or only hers.Side Story – Mating Rituals * He never got any dagger skills. * Klbkch estimated once that if it came to a fight he would be able to hold Relc off for five minutes and inflict serious wounds before Klbkch would die. If he tried to assassinate him, though, he would have had an even chance of killing him. That estimation was based on Klbkch's levels before he was reborn. * In Ch 2.39 a dialogue between Erin and Selys may indicate that Relc has a daughter “Look, it’s not just that. He’s older than me, you know? I mean, I’m almost the same age as his d—”'.Chapter 2.39 In Ch 5.13 it was revealed that he does indeed has one. * Aside from Hawk, Relc, also known as the Gecko, is the only other person in Liscor with a Courier's speed.Chapter 2.17 * Relc hates adventurers, as according to him, they pick fights when they’re drunk, they run away from tough monsters, and they’re rude to guardsmen.Chapter 1.23 * He killed his first Wyvern at the age of 28. * He is frequently banned from inns, taverns and bars, either for offending the owner or other guests; or for being involved in brawls. Gallery Relc_by_Aristide_Twain.png|Relc by Aristide Twain. Relc by Evionth.png|Relc by Evionth Relc by DemonicCriminal.png|Relc flexes his arm by DemonicCriminal Quotes Volume 1 * (To Klbkch) “Am I a dragon? Aha. Haha. Well, that’s just—oh, bite me. I mean, do I look like one? Maybe I do. What do you think?” * (To Erin) “I told you. It’s flattering, but I’m not a drag—oh.” * (To Klbkch & Erin) “You’re just an overgrown ant. You be quiet. Anyways, we’re special. Those guys are just amphibians that learned to walk on two legs. We’re related to Dragons. We’ve got special powers.” * (To Klbkch) “Is it female? I couldn’t tell.” *(To Klbkch) "Right, right. Let’s tell the Captain and get some sleep. Or rather, I’ll sleep and you do your creepy standing hibernation thing.” *(To Erin) “Yeah, but he called me a common thug. I want to punch him for that.” *(To Ksmvr) “I’m just taking a walk. And uh, a nap. In the rain. Which I do quite often.” *(To Skinner) “Yeah, that’s right! Run! Run! Finally met someone with too many scales for ya, huh? Run away and…wait a second.” Volume 2 *(To Selys) “If the shopkeeper lady says it’s the right place, we’re going the right way. Anyways, Klb and I have been here countless times. This is the right direction. …Right?” *(To Zevara) “…So um, Z. Why are you here? When Klb told me you were coming, I thought he was yanking my tail.” *(To Zevara) “Ahahahahaha! You must have heard me wrong. I never said anything like that. Erin is a great human. She called me a dragon, you know.” * (To Erin) “Oh, hey. Your inn exploded by the way.” * (To Klbkch) “I’ll protect her against… the wind.” Volume 3 * (To Zel) “Hey, old man Zel! It’s me, Relc! How’s it going? And who’s this guy?” Volume 5 * (To Erin) "Good thing I was here, right? Lots of Drakes are angry at you. But we can’t attack Humans randomly! That’s against the law. I think.” * (To Erin) “I can’t go anywhere without it, Erin! I’m a Guardsman! A Senior Guardsman! And I get lonely without a spear. It’s my security spear! I need it to sleep!” * (To Zevara) “What? We don’t know what’s out there? Come on, it’s my day off! This better not be like the time with the Carn Wolves or I’m gonna get mad!” * (To Klbkch) “That’s what I’ve got you for, Klbkch old buddy. You do all the boring stuff.” * (To Klbkch) “Glad you made it out of there. When that scrawny Worker guy, Pawn, or whatever, came out of the Hive, I got worried, y’know?” * (To Klbkch) “Hey, it’s not like I thought you were dead or anything. But you did die once.” * (To Klbkch) “Glad you made it safe. Glad Erin’s good. Even if she does have a weird inn.” * (To Erin) “Erin. I’d like you to meet…my uh, daughter. Embria.” * (To Embria) “Hey! I mean, uh, you’re right. Can’t cook. Totally dependent on other people. I’d starve if I didn’t eat out.” * (To Embria) “Right, they stay even when they’re wounded or old. That’s how your mother died.” * (To Zevara) “I’m up! Do I get to stab anyone?” * (To Selys & Pisces) “Go on in, Selys. Hey, bone-guy.” * (To Klbkch) “Say, Klb, old buddy. How much trouble would we be in if we were caught doing this?” * (To Embria) “Well, you know, back in the old days, I guess people were tired of saying ‘hey you’, all the time. So they invented this thing called names, and most people—” * (To Embria) “You know, I think it’s because people like her. They didn’t at first, but Erin grows on you. Like a mushroom.” * (To Embria) “Too late. And the army’s never here. And you came in the wrong way, kid. You strode in and expected to take command. That’s not how it works.” * (To Erin) “Hey, this looks like fun! I can hit things and not get in trouble for it! Sign me up!” * (To Bevussa) “Hey, baby. Did you drop out of the sky? Because you look like a bird of paradise to me.” * (To himself) “Damn it. I knew I shouldn’t have given all the good lines to Embria.” * (To Erin) “Hey! Lots of Goblins out there, am I right? Scary bastards. Whoops, there’s one here too. Hey, I’m not here to pick a fight.” * (To Erin) “You know. Something. Do your Erin thing. Make things work out right. Can you…can you help?” Volume 6 * (To Yvlon) “Uh, we’ve met. But I forget. Who are you again?” * (To Tekshia) “So maybe I did. I didn’t think she’d keep using that in the army. I taught her how to use a spear and nothing else. So what? That’s a terrible gift for a kid to get.” * (To Embria) “They say that. But they made me Senior Guardsman. And Erin let me back into her inn. Klb’s my buddy. They say tons of stuff, but they’re my guys.” * (To Erin) “I really like this guy. Hey, I heard you were doing something weird. Looks like it. Who’s the War Walker?” * (To former Councilmembers) “Hi! I’m Relc. No one but the current Council goes through, got it? I’m allowed to hit you if you disagree. Please disagree.” * (To someone) “Shut it whoever said that! I’m a Senior Guardsman and the first guest of this inn! I deserve first slice! Plus, that one’s the biggest.” * (To Beza) “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. I’m holding back.” * (To Klbkch) “Idiots. You know they’re into you if their tail touches yours. Right, my guy? Right, Klb?” * (To everyone) “Oh snap. Old Tekshia’s lost her—don’t throw it!” Volume 7 * (To Klbkch) “Don’t be a lizard, Klb. If you’re not my buddy, who is? We’re partners, and a team! You can’t spell team without me. And…without I. Wait, how does it go again?” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Category:Drakes Category:Guardsmen Category:Spearmasters Category:Sergeants Category:Soldiers Category:Carpenters Category:Archers Category:Liscor Category:Izril